


When I lost faith you found it

by horseheadnebula



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseheadnebula/pseuds/horseheadnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the early days of filming Rings. Viggo's just arrived and is overwhelmed with work and doubt. Sean to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I lost faith you found it

When I lost faith, you found it (and gave it back to me)

Viggo slumped down on the rickety couch in his trailer, feeling every one of Aragorn's years for real.  
This must be what it felt like to be old, battle weary and too exhausted to even attempt to change out of his sweaty training clothes. Not that Aragorn would have those. Or would he? As a king, surely he'd have a change of clothes. More than one, maybe.

Viggo noticed that his thoughts had started to wander, but he was too tired to do anything about it. A picture of Henry appeared in his mind, unbidden, without any discernible reason, and an acute sense of homesickness washed over him. How he missed his child! Not even two weeks since he'd left L.A...why did it hurt so much?  
Viggo had been apart from his son often before, so maybe it was the sheer distance or the length of time. It felt like a dark, oppressing cloud was choking him- * Think of something else!*  
While Aragorn did his fair share of brooding, he couldn't be depressed.

Not for the first time, Viggo wished that he could be a different kind of actor. The kind who didn't need to become his character and disappear inside the role for the duration of filming. Like Sean, for example. He remembered how the blond actor had walked out of a scene today, tossed Boromir's fringe out of his eyes, lit a cigarette and asked in that broad accent of his:”A'right, lads, who's for a pint tonight?” Just like that, as easy as breathing.

Maybe it was his education? The Brit was a proper actor, graduated from fucking RADA, with a fucking medal, no less. He and Sir Ian probably laughed about the hick B-movie performer behind Viggo's back, quoting Shakespeare fitting his failure like they were wont to do. Even the damn kids, Billy, Dom, and Orlando, a self admitted dyslexic, did it! No, that was over the top. They were all kind and helpful towards him, acknowledging the difficulties of coming this late into the game.

But Sean's eyes were on him so often, searching for what? A flaw? As if he knew how unprepared Viggo felt, how utterly out of his depth. Viggo needed time, research and space to slip into character. He had none of that, here. He might fail spectacularly. He should just...

A short rap on the door, than it was flung open. Bean's cheerful face appeared inside, followed by the rest of his powerful body.  
“Hey, Vig! You're in tonight, yeah? Need a lift?” he drawled. Viggo could only stare.  
The man looked stunning in his street clothes, dark jeans and an emerald polo shirt, short hair combed back and gleaming freshly washed in the lamplight. His sharp canines showed as he smiled, but the smile got lost quickly as he took in his fellow actor's looks.

Viggo braced himself for mockery, for being scolded about not being ready. It was no more than he deserved. But before he could say or do anything, Sean had moved, fallen to one knee in front of Viggo and spoke softly.  
“Oh shite, mate! The pub's the last thing you need right now, is it? You had a workout on top of everything else?” Elegant fingers touched a purple bruise he hadn't even noticed yet on Viggo's dirty forearm. Everything hurt, what difference made another spot?  
But it was that careful touch that made him look into concerned green eyes and tell the truth.

“I don't know if I can do it, Sean. This...”, he gestured with his free hand, “I can't even breathe sometimes, it's all going so fast.” He swallowed hard, hating how whiny he sounded and unable to stop the burning in his eyes. Might as well make a complete fool of himself, once he'd started. Sean's hand was warm on his skin, somehow it took some of the pain away. Viggo didn't know what that meant, only knew that here was another human, listening.

“And I miss...I miss my son.” he whispered, closing his aching eyes. He expected a laugh, some kind of cheering up of the manly sort. What he got was a gentle finger that wiped away the stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.  
“I know. I miss my girls, too. Evie, she's just a baby, I'm afraid she won't know me when I return. And the other two...their mom won't let them come here.” Sean said softly. It should feel strange, to share that much with a virtual stranger, but it didn't. Viggo looked up, saw pain and loneliness reflected in the other man's eyes and suddenly felt less alone.

“Henry will visit me. He looks forward to it, he loves flying.” he said. Sean smiled again, a little crooked.  
“Lucky him. So, see, it's not all that dire.” he let go of Viggo's arm as if he had just realized what he'd done “We're a kind of family here, and if we didn't make it clear that you're a part of it now, I apologize.” Viggo could only stare again. He seemed to do that a lot around Sean, who began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Getting up, he rubbed his neck, saying:” Look, that's only if you want. To be a part of this, that is. The Hobbits are kinda hard to handle, sometimes, so...” The sophisticated actor was clearly unsure of himself now, and it pulled Viggo out of his funk.

“Of course, I want. I thought...never mind. And the Hobbits? The two of us should best them, right?” He got up, groaning when he put weight on a strained thigh muscle.  
Sean offered his shoulder without hesitation, wrinkling his nose when he smelled the older man.  
“I'll drive you home, you clean up a bit, and then I'll take you to the pub for some food, if you like. I even know some salve for your aches we can pick up on the way. That alright with you?”  
Viggo grinned while he accepted the help and the offer with a nod. No, it wasn't that dire. It could be really good, actually.  
“Have you sparred with Lawrence, yet?” he asked as they hobbled down the stairs. “Any advice on how to best him?”  
“Lawrence? Aw, get outta here! That guy's an animal! There was that one time..”  
Really good, indeed.


End file.
